Temptest
by Cyrothewriter
Summary: "When you lose the one you've wanted, it's like a part of you is haunted. And your'e desperate for hope but the ashes and smoke are covering the ground." Jarida week one-shot


**Hey all! Cyro here, coming at you LIVE from your nearest computer/ smart phone screen.**

 **Kita: So this is for Jarida week?**

 **Yep! This is my first time participating, as I have been an observer for a couple of years now, and now I take action! So, if I do anything wrong, please let me know!**

 **Sonyia: NICELY**

 **Heh heh, so Character do not belong to me, story does**

"What?! How can there be so much snow? It was sunny outside just yesterday!" Merida groans, shutting the curtains after checking the weather. She was not expecting this.

Snow. Piled high onto the window. She couldn't even see past the window.

Elinor, seeing how frustrated her daughter was, tries to calm her. "Now Merida, you know how these strange snowstorms always come and go-"

"But this was s'posed to be the day we spent time together!"

Today was the day Elinor promised to allow Merida to teach her the basics of archery. It was a rare occurrence, as before they had gotten closer she had reclined those offers a few times. Now a golden opportunity was lost to a snow storm. Merida was afraid that the few days they spent inside the castle, she would change her mind. Every time she asked, she would get declined, now a golden opportunity was gone.

"Just have patience, love. For at least 24 hours. We can wait through this storm, right?"

Merida looked at her. She was being pretty reasonable. It wouldn't hurt to wait, right? Finally defeated, she bows her head. "Alright mum. We can wait."

"Ah, excellent!" She takes her daughters hand. "I made a promise, lass. And I won't break, especially to my daughter." Merida grinned. "In the meantime, I will prepare for supper! Just be-"

"-Patient. Got it."

 **11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

She stomped around the room angrily. If anyone knew Merida, patient was not one of her best qualities. She took her anger out on many stuff in her room. She kicked over vase and pulled her curls in frustration. "I shouldn't be trapped in here! I should be outdoors, shooting arrows!" She kicked over a sparring dummy. "Stupid winter! What is it even doing here?"

"Doing his job, and a great one at that." A voice replied.

Merida screamed and grabbed the nearest thing, which was a pillow, and threw it at the source of the voice. The figure was hit in the face, but didn't move. When the pillow fell, she could see him better.  
Snow white hair and clear blue eyes. Merida almost felt embarrassed, and then she remembered what was going on. "Who are ye?! Yer NOT a worker at this castle." She turns to her door. "Guards! GUA-"  
The boy waves his hands wildly. "Wait woah woah! I just wanted to see you!" She makes a confused face. "Who are you?" She asks more calmly this time.

"My name is Jack. I'm a visitor and I got stuck in your castle!"

Merida looked at him closely. He had no Scottish accent, and being trapped in a random castle who knows how many miles away from home sounded devastating. She turns to face him, and reluctantly began to form words. "Alright. Follow me to the guest chambers. Ye can sleep there tonight." She starts toward the door.

He only spoke one thing before following her. "Fine by me."

 **11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Staring and silence was the only thing that occupied the room. Merida was leaning against the wall, glaring daggers at Jack, who sitting diagonally from her on the bed. Jack finally broke the silence with a smirk. "Am I really that good looking? You just can't take your eyes off me."

She glared harder. "Dun' think because the king and queen allowed ye ta stay here for one night makes us friends."

"Why not?"

"How did ye even get 'er? Yer jast a wee lad!"

"I'm older than you think, princess."

"Dun' call me princess! And why are ye here? Where are yer parents?!"

"HELL IF I KNOW!"

Merida stops and looks at his face. Were those tears? Jack sighed and went on with clenched fists. "They're gone. They've been gone for as long as I can remember. That's why I left. I've been searching everywhere for them. I've been away from home for so long, I *sniff* I don't even remember where I live. I just want-"he pauses and bows his head. "-To know if they are still alive."

She finds herself sitting next to him. Jack turns to face her. "You don't have to stay here, you know. Since you think I'm so awful."

"No, that's not it at all. It's jast-" She stopped. Was she really about to open up to some stranger about her problems? "Ye know what? Why should I care? Yer jast a stranger! Jast another person I'll forget about! These damn snowstorms keep coming through the castle! It's like they _want_ to cave in the castle! It's like they _want_ to keep me from getting my mum actually love me!"

"I'M SORRY!"

She turned toward him. Had she just said all that? She didn't even realize she was talking out loud until now. And what did mean by he was sorry?  
Merida didn't bother to find out. Before tears of frustration fell, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

 **11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Merida had her head in her hands and her elbows resting on her knees. She didn't mean to snap at that poor boy, he was only trying to find his family. She should apologize, she had no right to yell at him like that, she only wanted to bond with her mom.

She only sat there and sobbed harder. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Then it began to get colder. A light coat of frost covered her window, and before she can complain about winter again, she spots Jack out of the corner of her eye. Merida stands and they both do nothing but stand and stare at each other, their almost matching blue eyes both threatening to spill tears. Jack was the first, once again, to break the silence.

"Look, Merida, I have something I have to tell-"

Before he knew it, a pair of slim arms was wrapped around his waist. Jack returns the embrace, burying his fingers in her red curls.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. This was…pretty selfish on my part. I wasn't even thinking-"

"No ye dummy. _I'm_ sorry. I was th' one who shouldn't have said that over the fact that this snowstorm is still going on. I jast-"

"Tell me."

She pulls out the embrace and looks up at him. "My mom looks at me more like a princess and not like her daughter. She never listens to what I want. Sometimes I jast- feel like she's using me, and doesn't really love me."

"No. Look princess, if she didn't love you, she wouldn't have told you. She seems to really care about you, Merida. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience."

He must have been talking about his own mother, she thought sadly.

He pulls something from his brown jacket. "I- what I meant earlier, see- I'm sorta- just take this."

Jack hands her a small sculpture. An ice sculpture of a mother bear and her cub. It had so much detail Merida wondered when he found the time to make it. She gently takes it from her hand because it appeared to be so fragile. "Jack, this is wonderful." She looks up at him. "But, it's ice. Won't it melt?"

Jack looks Merida in her eyes. "The ice I made won't melt."

"Wait, wha-"

"Merida. My name is Jack. Jack _Frost_."

She furrows her eyebrows. "Like th' legend?"

"Yes...I'm sure you want me to undo this storm and leave, huh?"

They look at each other for quite a while. That whole Jack Frost thing was very hard to process. But then again, she met a witch and got her mother turned into a bear, so in retrospect it wasn't that big of a surprise. Merida narrowed her eyes, then smacks him in shoulder.

"Ow! Geez, you're pretty strong, Princess."

"Ye think I'd jast kick ye out like that! You're my friend, Jack!"

"We..We're friends?"

"Aye. And besides-" She gives a teasing smirk. "There's a snowstorm, yer s'posed ta stay here, it's not like snowstorms just disappear, right?"

They chuckled and Jack looked at her. "Right. They just come and go."

 **11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Ah mum, yer getting better at yer aim!"

About a week later, The snow had disappeared. 'Quicker than I thought' Elinor said. Merida asked when Jack would be back, and he said 'not for a long time.'

Merida pulls the arrow back and released. It hit the target, as usually. She thought about Jack a lot after his departure, and Elinor even insisted that she married him, earning a small glare and a blush.

"Ah, excuse me, Fergus is 'avin trouble with th' wee ones." She hugs her daughter tightly. "This has been fun, spendin' time with ye. I love ye, Merida."

She almost wanted to cry with joy. She hugs her mother back just as tightly. "I love ye too, mum."

When she walks to the castle, Merida looks out into the distance in the direction of the forest. She didn't really know when the snow spirit would return, but she was willing to wait. For the first time in forever, Merida had made a friend that understood her.

She noticed frost covering the tips of her dress, and a tap on her shoulder. She turns and looks into the familiar ocean blue eyes. She grins and jumps on him forming a hug.

"Yer back! Ah thought ya said ye wouldn't be back fer a long time!"

"A week is a long time! I really wanted to see you again."

"Well what are ye waiting fer? Let's make up that lost time!" She pulls his hand toward the direction of where the targets were.

Because like a snowstorm, he would always come and go. They eventually became good friends, and over time, they became lovers. And somehow, their love never just faded, but stayed like the aftermath of a temptest.

 **11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

 **Annnnd it's done! Sorry the end was kinda rushed. Summer school and all ^^**

 **Sonyia: Man I hate summer school! It slows ya down!**

 **Zone: Education IS important after all.**

 **Yeah yeah, so…**

 **Also uploaded on:**

 **Tumblr:** **icecanvas**

 **Deviantart:** **cyrothequeenofice**

 **Please r &r! Ciao!**


End file.
